Decision Road
by FrozenNote
Summary: Marik x OC. What happens when an unknown person knows your name, your address and other things about you, like your clothes size? / Canon timing, placed in Battle City. Sequel in progress.
1. artwork

**DECISION**** ROAD  
Chapter 1/artwork**

The first thing Aka did when she woke up, was reach under her pillow. She wanted to take her phone and mp3 player, those things were always there. But today.. was different. "Huh?" Aka said, with her eyes still closed. Nor her mp3, nor her phone were there. Aka could have sworn, that she put them there last night, because she does that every night.  
After a failed search Aka finally forced herself to open her eyes. "Ah, now I get it. I am simply not in my room."  
She got up. "Hm... (looks around) In fact, I'm not in any room I know. Strange..."  
Then Aka noticed her bag by the bed she was in. "Oh!" she smiled and took out those two things she was searching for. First, she turned on her mp3 player, then noticed that: one – her phone doesn't turn on, and two – it's unbelievably light. Opening it explained that – the battery was gone.  
"This is getting weirder and weirder with every passing moment." Aka said to herself, getting out of the bed. "I slept with my clothes? Oh well. Better find out where I am..."

True, things like waking up in unknown places didn't surprise Aka. Almost nothing did. She was the person that accepts everything what life gives. So far, everything she accepted didn't really surprise her. Probably, even alien abduction wouldn't.

"Locked." Aka sighed and started bashing the door. "Is anybody out there?!" And with those words Aka kicked the door, hard enough to make it open. "...nevermind..." With that, she walked out and started exploring the corridors.

She felt as if the ground under her was slightly moving. _I must be losing my senses... Moving..._ she thought. Aka soon found stairs leading upwards. When she climbed up, she found herself standing on a yacht's deck. Aka once again looked around.  
"Okay. When did THIS happen?" She kept talking to herself. The girl had a single bag, and apparently, she was traveling. Destination – unknown. _Interesting..._

"You!" came a male voice from behind. Aka turned around. "Who, me?.." she said with the most sarcastic tone she could pull off. Duuh, there was nobody else here but her. "Go!" the man in a purple robe demanded. Aka just sighed: "Where?"  
The man in purple didn't even hide, that he is surprised. "Er. I thought to get another reaction, but...that way, third door on your left..."

Aka nodded and made her way to the direction the man pointed, leaving him to stare at her in disbelief. She quickly found the third door and didn't even bother knocking. She simply walked in.

A weird guy was sitting on a table in that room. Blonde hair, about nineteen, more or less, Aka's age. He lifted his head. The guy was about to say something, but Aka spoke first: "Um, hi, could you tell me where I am?"  
Aka's tone seemed to surprise everyone on this...yacht.  
"Yes." the boy spoke after a pause. "You're kidnapped. By me."  
"Oh jeez, again... Look, if you want my dad's bank account code, I can tell you that, because he got sick of me being kidnapped all the time and-"  
"Shut up." Aka was cut off. "I need no money."  
"No? The _who_ are you? I've never been kidnapped for other reasons..." Aka, one time from a million, was honestly a bit surprised. The blonde guy got off the table and came closer to Aka. "My name..is Marik. And you are Akane. Yes, I could use that bank account later, but you are here for some other reasons."  
"And that would be..?"  
"You shall find out later. I'd like to know only one thing now: how did you escape that room you were in? I locked it." Marik held up a key, as if proof of locking.  
"Oh, you wont be needing that any time soon, I kicked the door open..."  
"You WHAT? Okay, either you're acting, either you're insane, someone kidnapped you and you don't give a damn about it?!" Marik yelled.  
"I get kidnapped A LOT, why should I?"  
"Because..." he took a shiny, golden stick with two blades at its end, from behind his belt and held one blade near Aka's throat, yet she didn't contact it. "...this kidnap is different. Either you do what I say, either you face the consequences." he threatened Aka. But... All Aka did, was take a step back... and start examining the stick that Marik held. "This is an interesting piece of artwork..."  
"I'M SERIOUS!" Marik once again yelled, making Aka jump. "Get back to that room and stay there until further notice! Understood?!"  
"Okay, jeez, major issues!" Aka said while going back to the room she woke up in.  
"YOU DARE SAY I HAVE ISSUES?!" he yelled. But Aka was long gone.

"What is WRONG with that guy?!..." she said while walking. "Really, just met and already gives commands. (sigh) And his artwork is also weird... Artists..."  
Aka kept constantly talking to herself, until she reached the room she stayed in. It no longer had a door. Every purple-robed man (it seemed that there are endless bunches of them here!) stopped by the hole in the wall and stared at it for a few seconds. One even asked what happened. "The door was locked, so I had to find a way of unlocking it. I kicked it out..."  
"Oh.. Master Marik said, that you're special, but I didn't get THAT in his words..." and he walked away. Only two things of what he said stayed in Aka's head – 'Master' Marik and...special.  
_In what ways am I special? What IS this Marik? A stalker?.. Hm.. Special..._

((MEANWHILE))

"But Master, won't you do it?"  
"No." Marik simply said. "I have no intention of doing it. I'd rather have her like she is NOW, that see the pain in her eyes later."  
The robed man spoke again: "But if Aka touches the Millennium Rod herself, she will hate you even more, because you will not let her do it. If that happens by accident..."  
"Accidents, Odion, will not happen. I will not let Aka touch the rod, I'll keep it safe. Now please, Odion, leave me alone. And go 'introduce' to Akane. Again..."  
This was a 'joke' that only he and...Odion understood.

((BACK TO AKA))

With her eyelids closed, Aka was laying on the same bed. She was listening to music. Aka stopped her player as soon as she noticed that it darkened in her eyes. When she opened them, she saw that one of the purple-robed men is standing be her bed, looking at her.  
"Oh. (gets up) Hello." Aka calmly said to him.  
"Ah, hello, miss Aka... I am... Odion. Master Marik's..er..number one servant. I will be your, let's say, manager for now. Do you mind that?" Odion said.  
"Nice to meet you and no, I don't mind. I'd rather talk to you than talk to that creepy Marik guy with all his issues..."  
Odion smiled. "Yes, er, Master is very busy these days, he is tired... He told me to bring you this." he lifted his hands. Odion was holding a purple robe like his, only smaller, Aka's size. She put the robe on her clothes, then looked back to Odion: "Thanks, but how did you guess my size? It fits perfectly..."  
"Just.. lucky..." Odion said, hiding some disappointment in his voice. But Aka still noticed it. _Upset because of being lucky?.._ she thought.  
"Ah, well, I shall go now. I will inform you about next meetings or when to come to eat. And be sure to always wear the robe while you are out of your room." With that, Odion left.

Moments later Aka found a bathroom with a mirror and kept admiring her new look. "Well... It doesn't make me look fat, I like the purple color... And the small chain is also a nice accessory... This isn't so bad. It's definitely a more interesting kidnap than my others..."  
"But also, much more dangerous." Marik was standing by the bathroom's opened door.  
"So far it's not." Aka didn't even bother to turn around to see him.  
"You shouldn't have said that. It's as if you're asking me to make this your worst nightmare..." his tone was cold, dark, yet so dramatic that Aka felt like in a movie.  
"Is that a threat?" she simply asked. It wasn't a too good idea to almost mock him. Aka didn't even notice how fast she was pinned to the bathrooms wall. Marik was holding her so hard that it hurt. Hurt enough to freak her out. "Dare to question my threats again and I WILL make them come true, Akane."

No one called her by the full first name. It was always just 'Aka'. He let go and left, but Aka's eyes were still wide. "Issues. Major." and she hoped that he didn't hear that...

Quickly, avoiding everyone, Aka quickly went to her room. She felt that this is the safest place at this time. Maybe you can't surprise Aka, but you CAN freak her out. This time she wasn't happy, that she had no door. _That guy is REALLY freaky... I don't think this visit will be too good... Especially if he doesn't need money, but needs something else... Hope he doesn't rape me or something..._

Aka shivered from that thought.

**AN: **I don't care, like it or not, but I enjoy writing this story ;D And I'll continue. I never finished any of my Marik stories when I wrote on quizilla, so I want to try. Thanks for reading, please review, 'cause reviews make my world go round xD

**Frozen

**2012.09.06 update: **fixed some minor mistakes, typos. Trying not to make anyone out of character!


	2. dream

**DECISION ROAD  
Chapter ****2/dream**

Not much time passed and Aka's 'manager', Odion, came and informed her about dinner. It appeared, that it was already evening. That meant, that Aka slept to about four this day… "Master asked to remind you, that you must wear your robe to dinner." Odion said.  
"Yeah, I remember. Thank you, Odion. And um… it might be much to ask, I know it's my own fault but… could I get a new DOOR?"  
Odion smiled, said he'd try to help and left Aka to get ready. She had noticed the eye symbol on the robe before and she never understood why is it there. Fact is, the same symbol was on Marik's stick he was holding, so it had to be somewhat important. _What is this, an organization symbol?.._ Aka thought. But if it was, what IS this organization? _Ah, can't think with an empty stomach…_ Dinner was a good thing. Dinner with Marik – not too sure about that.

Ten minutes later Odion escorted Aka to another room. He left her there, saying that he cannot go in with her this time. So Aka went in alone.  
Marik was sitting behind a big dining table. He was also wearing a purple robe. There were two other men by the door, but as Aka went in, Marik asked them to leave. Well, his exact words were "get lost in hell you two!", but point taken, right?

"Sit down, Akane." he said, when those two left. Aka did as told, she sat on a chair, not far from him. His tone was the same – cold and dark. "I only want to make a few things clear, before leaving you to eat. Do not get involved into anything that has to do something with my rare hunters. That is, the ones with the robes. Don't leave the yacht without permission, do what I say and most importantly – DO NOT EVER touch my Millennium Rod. That thing you called artwork… Am I clear?"  
Aka just nodded. "Good. As soon as you finish dinner, head back to your room…" he stood up and headed to the door.  
"Marik, wait." Aka stopped him. He turned around. "Where..are we going?"  
There was a pause, but he answered anyway. "Domino city, Japan."

After dinner Aka, once again, was in her room. There was still no door, but Odion managed to get a little curtain. It was surely better that nothing.  
_It's sooo boring here… I wonder if Marik would mind if I look around… Hm, that wasn't in his 'DO NOT' category, so…_ Aka got off the bed and left. The boat, yacht, whatever it is, wasn't big, but it had a lot of rooms. Most of them were with signs like "Hunter room 1", "Hunter room 2", but some rooms were with no signs. Those Aka entered.  
First room – a bunch of rare hunters, eating, stared at her. "Er, sorry…"  
Second – broom closet. _Oh wow, they actually clean this place!_  
Third - …oh look, Marik's room. _Ohh, this isn't a good idea._ But Aka ignored her thoughts and looked around. Nothing caught her eyes like that 'millennium rod' of his. _I wonder why Marik doesn't want me to touch it so badly… What does it do… NO. I can't. He'll murder me if I do._ Aka shook away the idea of touching the rod and turned around to head back. Oh look – Marik! How awesome :)  
"IDIDN'TTOUCHIT!" Aka screamed.  
"…What are **you** doing here?"  
"Er… I was a bit bored so I started explo-"  
"OUT. Don't even dare to come in here again! Understood?!"  
Aka ran out as fast as she could. Marik had that death glare that no one had, so she honestly didn't want to see it again.

_Ah, at least I still have my mp3 player…_ Aka relaxed and listened to music. Too bad that relaxation didn't last long, her mp3 died in 30 minutes. "GAH NO!.. What am I supposed to do nooow?!" Aka said it loud enough for Odion, who was walking past, to hear. "What happened, miss Aka?"

The rest of the evening Aka and Odion had a conversation. Odion explained, what their 'organization' does. Aka didn't get the whole 'duel monster' thing, but her brain was big enough to understand that some cards are very valuable. Also, Odion mentioned that by tomorrow morning they should be at Domino city. That's where the duel monster tournament was held.  
"So what will we do when we get there?"  
"The rare hunters will keep hunting cards, Master Marik also added you to the hunters, as the robe probably suggested, but he said that he will give you another job, since you do not know how to play."  
"And I bet he didn't mention what job, huh? (sighs) Oh well. Thanks for the info, Odion, but I think I'll go to sleep now. It's late."  
"Okay, sleep well, miss Aka."

Shortly Aka fell asleep. The fact that she never dreams changed today.

/~~~/  
"Akane! Are you okay?.." the teen was staring at her. Aka had been hit by a soccer ball so hard that she even fell down to the ground.  
"I think so. Besides the fact that my head hurts like hell now, I'm fine, thanks for asking and for hitting me…" her sarcasm was here, as usual. Marik came to help her up.  
"Sorry, Akane, I didn't mean that…" he held his hand out and helped her to get off the ground.  
"Suuuure. You just wanted to win a one on one soccer game, didn't ya?"  
"No! I can even admit defeat if you want to… I don't care."  
"Oh. Marik, you're my best friend, I don't care if I win or not, it's just a soccer game… I can lose if you really want me to, but grow up, you're 15!"  
"Fine, fine. Let's just stop playing soccer. What do you want to do now?"  
/~~~/

Akane's eyes shot open. The weird dream woke her up. _WHAT was THAT about…_ She sat up and stared at a wall in front of her. It looked, as if she was in some shock. But Aka was simply thinking. Deeply. She dreamt very rarely, and this was weird. _Most importantly… Marik – best friend? Uh, no… Oh just... I guess dreams are not supposed to make sense... _Aka decided not to think about it and go back to sleep. The rest of the night was dreamless…

"Miss Aka, wake up!" she heard. It was Odion.  
"Mmmhh… Odion, please, five more minutes…" Aka begged. But it was no use, because Odion said that she has only ten minutes to get ready for breakfast, and if she won't – 'Master' Marik will get angry. So all she could do is sigh and maybe get some sleep later.

This time Odion came into the dinind room together. _I wonder why don't I or Odion eat with the other rare hunters… I AM one of them after all. And seems like so is Odion. Although he is a lot friendlier than the others around here..._  
"Good morning, Master Marik." Odion greeted him.  
"Good morning Odion, Akane." he replied, mentioning her too.  
"Mornin'." she was never a fan of those morning greetings.

The conversation while eating was mostly between the guys. Aka just listened. She barely understood anything, but she was happy to hear that in a few hours they will dock. And apparently, so was Marik.  
"Akane, as much as I will hate this, I will take you shopping. I don't want you to annoy me later that you have nothing to wear or something."  
Aka smiled and then suddenly remembered what else she needs.  
"Could I get batteries for my mp3 and phone too?"  
"Anything else you want except the phone battery. I'm the one who took it out, I'm not an idiot, Akane, you'd just call someone and ask for help."  
"Oh…" she only said, trying to ignore the fact that Marik is constantly using her full first name. She hated that.

When breakfast was over Aka got back to her room. "Sleep." she said to herself, dropped on the bed and closed her eyes.

**AN: **where are those reviews that make my world go round? :( oh well. I guess I got lots of them on my Death Note story just because it's Death Note and it's more popular ^^" okay, how was this? Hope you like it so far :)

**2012.09.06 update: **fixed some out of character Marik and again, typos and mistakes. I don't touch the AN though.


	3. freaky hair

**DECISION ROAD  
Chapter 3/****freaky hair**

"Akane. Akane!... AKANE!" she felt being shook. Marik was trying to wake her up.  
"Mm... Wheres the fire..."  
"There's no fire, we've docked. Get your ass up. I'm not wasting the whole day for shopping."  
He left and Aka had no option but to deal with him. _I spend my whole day doing nothing, and he complains about shopping..._ Aka thought, adding a _why does he keep calling me by my first name_ to it. There was no need to get ready or something, Aka took her nap with her clothes on. Well, she had also slept with them, since those clothes were the only one's she had. So why not be happy that she is going shopping? Well, maybe that her kidnapper/weirdo is taking her. Yeah. That should be right...  
Aka sat down on the floor by Marik's room's door. He didn't tell her where to wait. When Marik came out of the room, he was surprised. But he tried to ignore that and just go and get this over with.

"Okay. Here's a huge mall for you. It should have everything you need." One of the more surprising things followed his words. He gave Aka a credit card. "Please don't make me regret this... Don't buy any junk or-... Akane?"  
Aka was already gone, roaming the shops. Marik had no other option, but to sit on a bench and wait. One time Aka came back to leave a bag. Second time. Third. Fourth. Fifth time Marik couldn't take it anymore. "Are you going to be finished soon?!"  
"Well... No... I still have to-"  
"F*ck this. Did you get batteries for your mp3 player?"  
"Uh, yeah..."  
"Go get new ones and give me that player of yours. Sitting in one place and doing nothing annoys me."  
"Erm. (gives mp3) Press and hold play to-"  
"I KNOW. I may not be some tech-expert, but I can handle a player..."  
"Er... Okay. Bye." she ran off. Marik only cursed under his breath. "I can't believe I let her do this to me... Then again... I still owe her..."

After shopping (and annoying Marik some more) they went back to the docks and got back into the yacht. Marik instructed Aka to go to the third room when she puts the bags into her room. "I wonder why he needs me there. Better put on the robe..." Aka did that. Beneath the robe was her new shirt and jeans. A single thought was in her head while going to see Marik: _I hope he doesn't murder me when he sees how much money I've used..._

"Good, you're here, Akane." Marik and Odion were in the third room. She kept calling it like that since the first day she got here. That would be yesterday. "Yeah, here, and...what now?" she had no idea why she said that.  
"I have information about your job, Akane." he shoved a photo on the table he used to sit on. Aka looked at it: "Freaky hair!" she exclaimed. "Why are you showing me this?"  
"Your job is to gain trust of this kid. His name is Yugi. Also, gain trust of his friends too. (shows another photo) And this bat-head is Bakura. He's kind of..how do I say this.. an associate... Now, it's complicated, but act as if you have no idea who he is and stay away from him as much as possible. Am I clear?"  
"Uh, guess so. I just have to become a friend of this freaky hair dude?"  
"Yes."  
"Pff, that's easy! Anything else?"  
"No, Akane, you may go. Just take the photos. And be sure NOT to wear the robe outside the yacht. Nobody must know you are a rare hunter and that you know me."  
"Got it. So I can go where I want to now?"  
"Yes..."  
Aka smiled and went out the door, leaving Odion and Marik behind.  
"Odion... What am I doing?.." Marik gave an unreadable look to him.  
"I have no idea, Master Marik. This is your choice."  
Marik only sighed.  
_I have no idea either..._

Aka didn't wait, she took off the robe and left the yacht as fast as she could. No, she wasn't running away. She was only sick of that yacht. Aka walked down the streets of Domino for a while until she understood that she has no idea where she is. Domino city, Japan. That's all she knew. _Whoops... Uhh..._ she looked around. Even if she tried, she couldn't remember how to get back. _Map. I need a map._ Aka ten noticed a tourist group. _Or I can act like one of them..._

"It's 10pm, where did she go?!" Marik yelled.  
"Maybe she DID run away?" Odion guessed.  
"She couldn't. She has no money and all her things are here." after a moment he added, "I'm going to look for her."  
With that he stormed out of the yacht, got on his motorbike and drove off to find Aka.

_Damn it... It's getting late... Stupid tourist group and their 'you don't speak Russian, get out'..._  
This time Aka was totally lost. That group only leaded her to even further places, so now she was in an even worse condition. _Marik will kill me when I get back..._  
"Hey, pretty-face." Those words made Aka turn around. The last thing she needed was a drunk guy after her. "Bye, drunk-face..." she muttered and started walking faster.  
"Wait up..." he caught up with Aka and grabbed her hand. "Let. Go."  
"What if I don't?"  
Aka was about to start fighting back, but a second later there was no need for it anymore. _I wonder what's worse. This guy, or what the guy on the motorbike will do to me later..._ She thought, looking at Marik, who came on his motorbike, trying not to question how he found her.  
"The girl said to let her go. So do it, asshole." he said.

The drunk guy did as told, but of course, he didn't like that. "Get on." Marik said to Aka. She didn't hesitate. Quickly, they drove off. _Yup. He really will kill me..._ her thoughts ran by while driving back to the yacht.

"Okay, explain please, what was that about? Where was your head when it came to thinking about going to such places like downtown of Domino? That's a place for whores and drunks, like that guys..." he started as soon as they got back.  
"I got lost... That's all." Aka explained.  
"Akane... (sigh) Next time ask me to get you a map or something. Don't do that again. Okay?"  
This was weird. His voice had changed. Now it seemed softer, more caring. Like in Aka's dream. And his face actually was... worried.  
"Akane?"  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I promise not to go out like that again. Sorry." she snapped out of her thoughts.  
"Good. Now go get some sleep, it's late." With that he left to his room, leaving Aka behind. _Why is he even concerned... This guy really ISN'T like the other kidnappers..._

"Oh, you are back, Master Marik. What happened, did you find miss Aka?" Odion and he met up right when Marik was about to enter his room.  
"Akane wandered off to downtown, got lost, drunk guy, I got her out of there." he blathered. Odion kept looking at Marik with "THAT" look.  
"Don't look at me like that..." he walked into his room, leaving the door open.  
"There are unfinished papers for you in your office room... Rent, hotel, all those things... They need to be done by tomorrow..." Odion said.  
Marik only sighed, muttered a "fine" and went to the 'third room'.

* * *

**AN/** whoa! I finally updated Decision Road! I kept updating Anger Monkey XD anyway, Aka's picture is in my profile... Um. Yeah... Like, this is only the 3rd chapter and I have finished the 8th one in my notebook where it's getting good XDD sowie x3

**Frozen.

**2012.09.06 update**: removed some OOC things again, as well as fixing the motorbike part a bit. Typos and mistakes fixed.


	4. hang out

**DECISION ROAD  
Chapter 4/hang out**

This time there was no need for Odion to wake Aka up. She needs only a few days to get used to things, so she woke up by herself. When she and Odion went to the dining room for breakfast... they found it empty.  
"Er... Master Marik?" Odion looked around. "Odd. He's never late. Miss Aka, could you check the...er, third room, or what do you call it? It's the last place I saw him going to last night."  
"Okay, sure." Aka said and left. She soon approached the room. "Marik?" Aka called, then, when saw him, she had to hold her laugh.  
Marik was sleeping on the table, with papers all around, and Aka's mp3 player in his hand. It was off. She, of course, could not resist doing something to him... _I can't do the old trick and dump water on him, because of the things around... Hmm..._ Aka managed to turn on her mp3. Song... Nightwish – End of All Hope. (quick AN: youtube it. Just the start. You'll get my point :'D)  
"DAAAAH!" Marik yelled, when the music suddenly started playing in his ears. On maximum volume. "Akane! I'll kill you!" he yelled at her, when understood, what's going on. But his face looked so stupid, Akane couldn't help but laugh. But unfortunately, today Marik's mood had came back to... let's say, normal self.  
He grabbed her by her collar and said with his deadly face: "Do that again and I really will." He let Aka go fast, yet again, he freaked her out. "Fast mood swings... Yesterday I liked him better..." she commented to herself when he left.

Maybe it wasn't a really good idea, but Aka stayed in her room through breakfast. She wanted to avoid Marik's issues today. Odion, of course, noticed that. He entered her room.  
"Miss Aka, where were you? I know, it might be hard to be with Marik, when he is in a bad mood, but..."  
"I know, Odion, I'm sorry..." she apologized for her absence.  
"Ah, well, he instructed me to give you this map. He said that you should start doing your job properly..." he informed and left. _Properly..._ she muttered in her thoughts, took off the robe and once again left. This time with a map in her hands. It helped, as this time Aka appeared in the city centre. Because of the tournament, there were lots of duels happening. Aka started to understand them a bit more.  
Right after that, her eyes caught a very interesting duel. Why interesting? It was the freaky hair kid and Marik's rare hunter playing. It seemed, that the rare hunter was loosing.  
_Strange. Yugi is not like in the photo... This guy looks more confident... And more mature. The one in the picture looks like a little kid..._

The duel was ended with Yugi's win. When that happened, the rare hunter collapsed to the ground. It was strange, as if he fainted because of losing a duel. _Some people just take it too seriously..._ Then Aka looked at Yugi. He was with his friends, all were congratulating him. But... _This is getting stranger and stranger... He now looks like the kid now. But before he didn't... What the hell?_  
Akane decided not to think about it and try to know them. It sounded so easy to her...  
"Nice duel, congrats on winnng." she said with a smile, while approaching them.  
"Oh, you were watching the duel too? Thanks! I'm Yugi by the way." he held out his hand. Aka shook it, thinking: _This is easier than I thought..._  
"Akane. But please, call me Aka. Nice to meet you."  
"Oh, and this is Joey, Tea and Tristan, my friends." Every one of them said hi. Aka smiled.  
"So, ya duel?" Joey asked.  
"Oh, no... I just came here, to Japan. I found out about duel monsters just a few days ago. I'm interested, but I don't play. What about you all?"  
That's how their conversation started. Soon they started hanging out. They went to a café, to the same mall Aka been to, then later, Yugi said that they should go hang at his place, since it was getting late. Aka also went with them, completely forgetting about a guy named Marik...

"I can't believe this! I gave her a MAP! Again, it's 10pm and she's still gone! Now I have to go get her! Second time in two days!" Marik shouted, while Odion had no idea what to say to that. He also had no idea why he was listening. So he said nothing and only watched as Marik stomps out of the room, muttering curses in different languages. He stormed off to find Akane. AGAIN.

"Bye guys, and thanks for the cookies, Tea! See ya later!" Aka called out while leaving Yugi's home.  
"Later, Aka!" some said. Some of them only waved.  
_Job – done. Now to tell Marik about my success! I'm starting to like this!_ Aka smiled.  
Only a few meters were needed and Marik caught up with her. He was on his motorbike, just like last night. "Marik? What are you doing here?.."  
"Once again, looking for you! Akane, I gave you a map..."  
She cut him off: "You asked me to do my job properly. I was at Yugi's. Mission accomplished."  
"At YUGI'S? Are you SERIOUS?"  
"Yup."  
"You are?! How did you pull that off?!"  
"Uh. I just went up and said hi..?"  
After that, neither of them could believe that Marik went as far as hugging Aka and yelling "YES!". He let her go as soon as he realized what is he doing. "Uh, yeah... Thanks Aka. You're really helping me out." he said.  
"Even if I have absolutely no idea why are you doing this..."  
But Marik changed the subject and told her to get on his motorbike. _In the morning he hates me, at night he's hugging me. What's up with those mood swings..._

Neither of them went to bed, when back on the yacht. Bot just sat on the deck, talking. Aka gave him the cookies she got from Tea. Marik felt like a guinea pig, when he tried them. He could barely swallow...  
"HORRIBLE." Marik warned her.

"So, what now? Maybe you want to play some cards? I could teach you duel monsters."  
It was strange, that Marik is talking to her like an old friend, but… "Sure, I don't feel like sleeping anyway..."

So that's how the rest of the night was spent – Marik teaching Aka how to play duel monsters. Or at least half of that night, up until she got bored. "Akane?"  
She fell asleep. Marik sighed, picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed and sat on the edge of it. He looked at Aka and sighed again. "Oh Akane… I'm so sorry…"  
Nobody knew what he meant by that, but fact is – Aka heard it. She opened her eyes as soon as he left the room.  
_What was that about?.._

* * *

**AN/** I had to write half of this chapter two times, since it didn't save from the first time... This is boring! I already started a new fanfiction notebook, since the first one had too much fanfiction! Decision Road's 9th finished chapter is last in that notebook! I'm trying to update fast, because it gets good on the sixth chapter... x3 and what's up with small amounts of reviews? REVIEW!

**Frozen

**2012.09.06 update: **fixed an OOC thing, Marik having a laptop.. I think I'll leave him to his ancient ways :'D that part is now him teaching duel monsters, instead of watching a movie. +minor typos and mistakes


	5. laugh

**DECISION ROAD  
Chapter 5/laugh**

/~~~/

"Wow, Marik! It's really flying!" Akane said. They both were enjoying their hand-made kite. "Indeed it is!" he laughed.  
"Gosh. I remember how we started making it... As if it was yesterday..." Aka sighed.  
"But it happened TODAY." Marik announced.  
The kite fell down. Marik and Akane went to get it.

/~~~/

((Dining room, yet another breakfast))  
"Marik?" Aka looked at him. "Tell me. Have we, by any chance, met before?"  
He choked on the sandwich he was eating, but soon came back to normal: "What gave you that idea?.."  
"Well, I keep having dreams about us. All those dreams are about childhood. But... I never remember you from my childhood... So have we-"  
"Nope." he stopped her.  
"Um... I have another question."  
"WHAT." he was getting annoyed and that Aka noticed. "Uh... What's my next job?"  
That was certainly not what she wanted to ask. _I'll ask him in the evening, after the mood swings..._

Aka got no new job, she was instructed to be a more better friend of Yugi. _What, am I supposed to become his girlfriend?!_ she shook away that thought. In the morning – Marik gets on her nerves, in the evening – he's a good person to hang out with... Weird.  
She was in her room, searching for her mp3 player. Then she noticed her dead phone. One – ir reminded her of the first day she got here, two – _I can leave the boat, yacht, whatever now, I can buy batteries!_  
Aka smiled and ran off. It didn't take long for her to stop and figure out that she has no money. But soon she started running again. _Marik might want to use Yugi for some reasons, but it doesn't mean I can't do that too..._ Now all Aka needed was to find him, act as if her phone battery broke, ask to lend money and get a new one.  
"Hey Akane!"  
Really, since when do people get such easy lives? Akane didn't even have to search.  
"Hello!" she smiled widely as she saw Yugi and Joey. "How's it going?"  
"Bad. My phone battery completely gave up and I have to meet my friend and I have no money to buy a new one... (sigh) What did I do wrong..." she cut straight to the point.  
"I could lend you some money." Yugi said.  
_He IS a kid... Who lends money to a girl you met a day ago?_  
"You could?! Oh man, save my life, please!"  
No seriously. Just too easy! All she had to do was think of a name and...  
"Daniel, hi! Oh, I know, I know, I'm sorry! I'll explain when we meet! Where? Okay, be right there!" She spoke into the phone. There was nobody at the other end of the line though, it was a fake call. "Okay guys, thanks! I gotta go now! Catch ya later!"  
Aka ran off, heading back to the yacht.

"Akane? Aren't you supposed to be doing your job now?" Marik and she met up in the halls of the yacht.  
"Can't talk, gotta go!" she ran past him, to her room. _My phone... where is my pho-AH! There it is!_  
But that joy didn't stay for long. She thought she outsmarted Marik, but he really isn't an idiot. _All my contacts... He could have at least left my friends' numbers... Sure, I could call the police, but I have no idea how you call police in Japan... Or if I actually want to..._

((At Tea's))  
"What do you mean, Aka has a boyfriend?" Yugi asked her.  
"She does! When Akane left yesterday, I saw her talking to a blonde guy on a motorcycle, he hugged her, then they drove off." Tea explained.  
"What if she doesn't know that guy, maybe that's what she does for a living..." Joey spat. Tea glared at him: "Shut it, Joey. It's your own fault you don't like her! Akane's a nice girl."  
"There's something bad about her, mark my words..."  
Tea rolled her eyes: "Anyway, I think we should ask her about that blondie, right Yug?"  
"Sure Tea... But you do the gossiping..."

((Yacht))  
"What the hell is up with you today?" Marik asked her and raised his eyebrow.  
"Oh, nothing..." By now her excitement was gone. _No wonder curiosity killed that cat... I could easily get help. I could get out of here and go back home, my father is probably worried... Or not.. Knowing him... Gah, but now that I've stayed here so long, the curiosity of what all this is got to me.. I want-_  
"AKANE."  
"Eh?"  
"You dozed off... I'm serious, what's with you?"  
"Nothing... I'm off to see Yugi now or something, bye!" and she ran away.  
"Or something..." Marik muttered to himself.

"Akane-san! Hi!" Tea caught up with her.  
"Hello." Tea was the one who Aka disliked. But she didn't show it. For Marik's, but mostly – her own sake.  
"Where are you going? I just left Yugi and Joey behind!"  
"I actually don't know. Where are they?"  
"That way. (points) So... How's it going with your boyfriend?"  
"B-boy-friend?.." Aka didn't get it.  
"Ya know, that blonde guy you drove off on the motorcycle yesterday..."  
"OH! Uh... Well... He's actually... Uh..." she got lost. "YA KNOW, his name is... Namu! Yeah, he's really sweet and all AND I GOTTA GO BYE." Aka managed to escape.  
_Wait till Marik hears this...  
_She honestly didn't know his reaction. And Aka was curious about it. So she went not to Yugi, but straight to the yacht.

"...and that's what happened." Aka finished explaining.  
And for Marik... He was staring at her. Only that. It took a while before he could respond: "I am your _boyfriend_, named _NAMU_?.."  
Akane nodded.  
After that he burst into laughing. Aka, and maybe even anyone, had never seen him laugh so honestly and so long! "Well, glad to cheer you up! I'm serious! What are we going to do?!" she glared at him.  
"Nothing. Just act as a couple." he simply said, after calming down.  
"NO."  
"You have any other ideas?"  
"...No..."  
"Hey, it's your own fault! I promise not to enjoy this..." he left the room laughing again.  
Those last words made Aka feel... jealous, maybe?  
_I don't even like him... Womanly jealousy?_  
A moment later she heard a new laugh. This time it was Odion's. Aka sighed.

* * *

**AN/** added a bit humour ;D I have a full COMPLETED Decision Road in my notebook xD I'm evil. It get's real good after chapter 7! And has a total of 11 chapters. Um. And a sequel... Read about it in the idea part ;D REVIEWERS GET VIRTUAL YACHTS! :D

**2012.09.06 update: **after noticing Akane never really used her phone after getting a battery, I fixed that part with her having no contacts. I need to pay more attention..


	6. wardrobe

**DECISION ROAD  
Chapter 6/wardrobe**

"Whut?.." Aka stared at Marik with an "I don't get it" look. "Why do you need me in that plan? All you need is Bakura and that Ryou guy or whatever..."  
Marik sighed: "Because you're supposed to be my beloved girlfriend. Just follow my lead."  
Both teens were going down a street to meet Bakura. Marik was the one who needed him. It was some kind a plan of his to meet Yugi.  
_Yet he still refuses to explain why does he need Yugi. He's already a psycho who wants to take over the world with cards..._ Aka chuckled, remembering that he told her his goal one time at breakfast, _but what does he want from that poor kid?_  
"Marik, you came..." she heard a voice, that took her attention. It was a white haired teen, standing in their way. _Oh boy, more crazy hair..._  
"Come on, Bakura, no talking, let's just go." Marik said, annoyed. Then, when he noticed that Bakura is looking at Aka, added: "Oh. This is Akane. She's pretending to be my girlfriend. Now let's go."  
"You need a girl pretending to be your girlfriend? I don't see the point of this." Bakura said, glaring at Aka.  
"It's complicated" Marik snapped back, "and I said let's go. I won't waste my time explaining myself to you."  
So, as Marik told her, Akane followed his actions. It was amazing, what a good actor Bakura was. He looked beaten up like hell, just when a few minutes ago he was fine. No, not amazing... It was creepy.  
"Ryou!" came Yugi's, Joey's, Tea's and some old man's voice. Marik and Akane were carrying Bakura-Ryou-some guy who she just met.  
"You know him?" Marik asked.  
"Yeah, he's our friend!"  
Soon, Bakura was put in a cab. The old man drove to the hospital with him. Yugi turned to Marik:  
"Thanks for helping him."  
"It was no problem. By the way, I'm Namu." he said.  
_What a good liar you are, Marik... Even I'd believe you're some Namu...  
_"Oh, Namu! Aka told us about you." Tea smiled. Marik did the same while putting his hand on Aka's waist. She sighed. _How long will this continue..._ even if deep down she liked, that a boy is holding her like that. It didn't matter that it was Marik.  
"You live together?!" Joey asked, kind of freaked out. That was what made Aka come back to the conversation.  
"Yeah... Well, in a hotel. We just came from Egypt. I duel and Akane is helping me."  
"I give him nice emotions." she said, practically sarcastically. If she played along, this would end sooner.  
And it did. When Aka and Marik left them behind, he didn't even bother to remove his hand. "Uh, Marik Could you please... move your hand now?"  
"Huh? Oh."

Aka was sitting in Marik's room, chatting with him. It was evening, so he was, as usual, in a good mood. So it was time to ask him what she wanted to ask this morning... The chat was about "how women are better than men at things", but...  
"Can I ask something off-topic?" Aka asked.  
"What is it?"  
"Um... Why don't you want me to... touch that golden rod of yours?.."  
Silence.  
"Just don't, okay?" he said, after a pause, with... guilt in his voice?  
"Why can't you tell me?" his answer only made Akane more curious.  
"I just can't! That's it! Ra, just change the topic..."  
Even if it was evening, the rest of the night Marik was pissed. So, it didn't take long before both went to sleep. Or at least HE thought so...  
_I don't care! I don't care what will happen to me, to him, to anyone... Ill touch that f*ckin' rod even if it kills me!_ Akane thought as she sneaked into Marik's room. He was on his bed, sleeping peacefully. Aka quietly started searching for the Millennium Rod. It wasn't under the bed, behind the cabinet, under the carpet... It was ON the wardrobe. High enough to be out of Aka's reach. She'd have to jump, but that would make lots of noise. Or she could bring a chair. No other choice... She found a small chair and placed it by the wardrobe. Aka climbed on it. _Curse my shortness..._ Akane couldn't reach the rod. It was just an inch away. "C'mon, c'mon..." she whispered.  
"What the hell are you-AKANE!" light sleeper Marik yelled. He scared her, she jumped, moving the wardrobe too much and making it fall. On her. And on Marik, who was rushing to her.

"Uuugh..." Akane rubbed her head. She looked around. Marik was laying not far from her. He also was hit by the wardrobe and was holding his head. After that, she noticed his Millennium Rod on the ground. She could reach it easily.  
"Don't." she heard. Marik noticed the way she is looking at it. "Please..."  
"Then tell me why." Aka threatened by holding her hand above it. Marik... he looked desperate. Tired. SCARED. He had no answer... "Akane... I just can't do that..."  
"Well I can do this."  
With that she set her hand down on the Millennium Rod. Marik's desperate scream "NO!" was the last thing she heard.

Marik watched her in fear. Akane's eyes could never be wider. She was sitting on the ground, tightly holding the rod and staring at the wall. Marik managed to get the wardrobe off of him and rushed to Aka. Marik started shaking her by her shoulders until she finally got back to reality. Right when she did, Marik was hit in the face.  
"YOU BASTARD!" Aka yelled "How could you... What did you... I can't believe..." she kept saying as she got up. Tears started filling her eyes. Akane walked backwards to the door.  
"I NEVER want to see you again!"

Akane ran out.

* * *

**AN/** sorry for the shorter chapter... If I would have written further, I would have revealed everything that just happened xD what I wont do xD REVIEEEEWWW...

**2012.09.06 update: **not many changes here, just added Bakura questioning why Aka is there and minor changes, such as "uhhh" changed to "uugh". Last chapter to fix! Wish me luck in updating this. 3 years, guys, my fan fiction skills are as rusty as they can be...

Also,_ "Marik, you came..." she heard a voice_... Lololol... I haven't matured a bit, though.. :'D


	7. makeover

**DECISION ROAD  
Chapter 7/makeover**

AN at the start of the story this time. It's been years, guys! I came back to finish this story. Nope, 3 years and I'm still into yugioh. I re-watched the 80 or so episodes I need in 3 days. I'm so fired up to continue this! My intention of coming back to was to delete them, thought my fan fiction sucked.. But I only got into it. So I decided to find my old notebooks, change some things in the stories and continue! It was mean of me to leave you all on a cliffhanger like that!

Not only that... I'll most likely even do a sequel for this story. I'M ALL FIRED UP!  
But my fan fiction skills are rusty, so very rusty... wish me luck!

* * *

Moonlight was shining on Akane. Anybody walking past would notice her tears. But there was no one at the beach at night. It was only Akane, the girl who just got her memory back.

"Marik Ishtar... You... You hurt me... You killed my family... You made some poor man pretend that he is my father for 2 years now... And you made me forget... Forget my true family, my life, my...oh what have you done..."

Aka remembered everything.

Once Marik was her best friend. They did everything together, spending days outside, and evenings visiting one another's families for dinner. Akane's parents warned her not to ask about Marik's parents. He was living only with his older brother. Her parents thought it would make him feel uncomfortable or upset him. But it was far worse than they could have known.  
One day Akane decided to ignore the warning and ask him. Marik was her best friend, and she wanted to know. So when he came over, she finally asked.  
"Marik… where are your parents?"  
"My mother died when I was born."  
"Well… what about your dad?"  
"I… I'm not quite sure what happened to him…"  
"Huh? How come?.."  
"Akane.. I really don't think... gah... Well, remember when I told you that I used to live in a tomb?"  
"Yes... Creepy stuff… Go on?"  
"Well…he was killed there... I don't... Akane, I really don't think I should be talking about this…"  
"Whaaa?! But you already started telling me! Come on Marik, I'm your best friend!"  
"No, Akane, it's not that…"  
"Yes it is… You don't trust me!"  
Akane continued nagging, as Marik's patience was sinking. He was asked not to talk about this, as he himself does not know everything that happened the night when his father was killed. Although that had to be the last of his worries – their chat was growing into a very big argument.

"The argument kept going on until both of our patience ran out. We started yelling at each other so much, I failed to realize what was going on, as I was only concerned about myself and getting answers… It's as if Marik was going insane… It may sound dumb, but I don't think he was himself anymore… As if our argument awakened something evil in him… His voice got deeper, his hair looked like it was shocked by electricity, and his face…it really wasn't him… It didn't take me long to realize something was wrong. When I asked if he is okay, I only got the most wicked look I've ever gotten… I don't know where he got his goddamn golden magic wand from, then… I didn't even know what it is! But seconds later I was hanging on the wall… Pinned to it by some force, horrified… I passed out… When I woke up, Marik was gone from my room… With caution I went down the stairs, only to find my mother and father on the floor, with no signs of life, and Marik, standing besides them, still holding that rod of his… Now he looked scared, and I knew it was the Marik I know… But all he did was life the rod up to me… say sorry… and… that's how my memory got wiped… Gosh… Why am I telling the story of my life to you?.."

A dog was listening to every word Aka said. "You need company too, huh?" But it didn't take long for the dog to notice something in the distance and run away. _The dog seems to be making a smarter move than I am now… It's the middle of the night, I have to find a place to stay in…_

The best idea was to get up and get going. Even without knowing where, sitting in one place won't help Aka now. But with all those things going on in her head, it took a while for Aka to realize she has no money or things, even if she reached the more civilized part of the city.  
_Just great! Now what am I going to-huh?.. What's this? _Her thoughts were interrupted by a shiny object right by a trashcan. It was a duel disk. Aka picked it up. _Someone must be crazy to throw out a brand new duel disk… With 4 locator cards?! You have got to be joking! Oh, that's right… When that bastard erased my memory, I forgot how to duel…_

Luck, for once, was on Aka's side. Not only there was a duel disk with 4 locator cards, but a pretty good deck too. _What were people thinking… I wonder who this belonged to… Oh, there's a name! Naomi Shore… Okay then. I'll be Naomi and enter the goddamn tournament. That'll show Ishtar how to mess with my head…_

Now Akane was back to her real self. If a few hours ago she was a calm, normal, sarcastic girl, now she was a confident, dangerous and even furious one, like she used to be. And also her name was Naomi.

"Hey… the same pretty face I saw a few days ago…"  
"Oh jeez… Not you again…" Aka sighed. It was the same drunk that tried to pick her up a while back.  
"Where's your boyfriend now?" he was just as drunk again.  
"He's NOT my boyfriend! (sigh) I'm SO gonna regret this…"

((AN HOUR AGO))  
"I told you so. I knew this would happen. Master, you should have-"  
"I COULDN'T. Odion, if I would have told her that my rod would bring her memories back, she would have touched it even faster…"  
Marik was holding an ice cube bag on his cheek. Aka punched him pretty bad.  
"Well, now what will you do, Master?"  
"I don't know…"  
Odion sighed and left the room. _I knew that erasing miss Akane's memories was a bad idea in the first place and now he's made it even worse…_  
He grabbed a spare duel disk, that was registered for Naomi Shore and ran out.  
_I swore to help master Marik no matter what… Even if this is personal._

((AKANE, NOW))  
Aka was flipping through the drunk's wallet. _I should go to jail for- oh! That's at least 500$ here! Sure it means changing currency, but that's enough for me to get a place to stay in and get well.. a makeover of some sort._

A small, one star hotel warmly welcomed Aka. The night, or what was left of it, ended soon, as at 9 in the morning Akane made her way out the door. She went to the nearest hair salon she could find.  
"I want my hair darkened and cut short." She said, showing how short she wants it.  
"Wow, that much? Are you sure miss..err?.."  
"Naomi. And yes, I'm pretty sure." With that she sat down and let the hairdresser do his magic. After a few hours he was done, and Aka made her way to the next stop.  
_Third time I'm in this mall…_ she thought, noticing a bench. On that bench Marik was waiting for her last time. _Stupid Ishtar…_ Aka shook away her thoughts and started shopping, but a little more carefully this time. Making a black and orange combo in her clothes, she decided that it's enough._ This should be fine for a while, after all I need to keep an eye on money… Ugh, but I'm so hungry…_ Paying a visit to the hotel and leaving her bags made her even more hungry, so she put on her new clothes and went to the nearby café.  
_Okay… I need 2 more locator cards to get to the finals and I have a day to do so. The finals start tomorrow. That shouldn't be too hard… I mean, this Naomi's deck is pretty good, if I study it some more I should be fine… Besides, I even used to beat that ass Ishtar sometimes… _She smiled to that thought, but it went away just a moment later. _Oh f*ck! The rare hunters! Marik must have sent them to look for me!_

But all the hunters did was walking past her, making Aka overhear "What did she look like again?"  
"Long brown hair, blue jeans and a white shirt…"  
Marik…he doesn't know Aka looks completely different right now. _I wonder if Marik will recognize me in the finals…_ That thought only reminded her she still needs 2 more locator cards. There was no time to study the cards now, she just had to trust in her luck and skills.

_That was fast… Looks only fool people into thinking that I'm a helpless girl who doesn't know what she's doing with her cards… Too bad everyone was cheering for Naomi. (sigh) A good deck with some more rare cards, 6 locator cards… I'm all set._ Those were the last thoughts before Akane fell asleep. Tomorrow was a big day for her. Not only her, but also for Odion… and Marik.

* * *

**AN:** Well then! This is the outcome of a 3 year long break. I promise to finish this story, but I think it will take longer than I think, as I am planning to add and change way more than there is in my old notebooks. Hope the writing didn't change too much and hope this is still good! :)


	8. wall

**DECISION ROAD  
Chapter 8/wall**

Marik and Odion were sitting in the far corner of a stadium. It was the place to go to after obtaining all 6 locator cards. It wasn't time to show themselves to Kaiba yet.  
Marik felt like he was going mad. "Odion, I won't be able to concentrate on dueling when I do not know where Akane is! It's driving me crazy!" he said. Odion just stayed quiet. Sure, he wanted to tell Marik how tired he is of listening to this and how much this is his own fault, but he had no death wish. Brother or not, Marik was unpredictable.

"Hey Namu!" Tea said, right as he entered the stadium – properly this time. The others later greeted him as well. "Hello all! How are you doing?" Marik put on the innocence act again.  
"Just fine, thanks! We're- hey! Someone else is coming!" Joey said, turning to the entrance.

A girl, with a white top, black pants, black sleeveless sweater and dark hair entered the stadium. She ignored everyone around her and made her way straight to Kaiba and the rest of the tournament staff.  
"Naomi Shore. Here are my locator cards."  
"Hm. I haven't seen you here. You're new?" Mokuba, Kaiba's brother asked.  
"…You could say that, sure."  
"Here, don't lose this." Kaiba said, giving her a card, which, apparently was a key from her room. The girl turned away from him and went to sit in the shadows. Every person in the stadium lost interest right after that and went back to their own business, except one – Marik. His eyes were as wide as they could be.  
_A..Akane?... How did you..? IS that you…?_  
"Hey look! It's that Marik guy!" Joey exclaimed, as Odion entered the stadium.

_Marik, you asshole! You made poor Odion pretend to be you!_ Aka-Naomi thought.

"So, Kaiba, is this where the finals will be held? I thought someone like you will make it more fancy and tech-based, you know, knowing-EH?!" came Joey's voice again, which was cut off by the sound of a blimp landing. "…never mind… Wait! We're duelin' _in the sky_?!"  
"Yes" Kaiba said, "and if it's too cold or windy for you – your problem. Now get on."

Everyone started making their way on the blimp, Akane being last of the duelists, and being followed by Yugi's friends, who were let on only thanks to Mokuba. She didn't want to be anywhere near Marik at the time, but it seemed that her luck had left – his room was right next to Aka's. She quickly made her way to her room, but with the corner of her eye she still saw him staring.  
The room was indeed fancy. It even had the fancy mini-fridge with some free food. Akane dropped her bag on a nearby chair and then dropped herself on the bed. _This is the comfiest bed ever… Seems like Kaiba didn't go cheap on things involving his tournament…_

If Marik said that he is going crazy before, he was close to joking. Now that Aka is just behind a simple wall…it killed him inside even more. He wanted to hit his head on that wall. And he did.

***thump***  
_What the…? Is he hitting his head to the wall or something?!_ Aka thought, curiously looking at that wall. Strange hitting sounds were coming periodically from Marik's side. "Hey moron! Stop hitting your head to the wall!" she yelled to that direction, having no clue why.

"Hey moron! Stop hitting your head to the wall!" came from Akane's side of the wall. But Marik only did it again. "Idiot. I'M AN IDIOT! Gah.. Of course she's pissed at me… I'm such a f*cking idiot!" he yelled at himself, still not realizing how thin walls are around here.  
"Yes, yes you are! Wow, achievement, you actually admitted it!" came her voice again.  
"I'm SORRY!"  
"That won't help you now! You've done more damage than a sorry could fix!"  
"Akane… Just let me talk to you!" he begged,  
"You are! Right now!"  
"Not through a wall…"

"Fine! The door's unlocked…" Aka said, ending the wall-conversation. _Why am I doing this…? I should punch him again as soon as I see his face… _  
The door opened. Aka had a strange urge to say "so, we meet again!", but the situation was just not right at the time. Laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling, she only heard Marik's voice.  
"Er.. Hey.." he said.  
Akane didn't have the courage to look at him. Maybe it was hate, maybe it was the feeling that she actually misses him. But she didn't look. She only felt him sit down on the bed.  
Silence.  
"Well? Have anything to say?" Aka spoke up, losing her patience.  
"I…" he started, but then went silent again.  
She sat up and finally looked at him.  
"Ishtar, look, if you don't have anything to say, then just get the hell-"  
"I'm sorry. I know it won't change anything now, but there's not much more I can do… I'm not asking you to forgive me, or forget all this…"  
_Yeah, thanks, you didn't really even ask me about that last time you know…_  
"…but please just hear me out… I myself don't even know what exactly happened that night when... well, you know… All I remember was waking up with the millennium rod in my hands and your parents… dead… right in front of me… When I saw you… I didn't know what to do. I panicked. I wanted to turn things back, but there was no way I could do it… So I automatically lifted my hand and... erased your memory… I didn't know what else to do. I was trying to protect you… Only later realizing what I've done… I probably would have given you your memory back earlier, but I was afraid and I didn't even know where you are… The person who was pretending to be your father was an old family friend, I asked him to never tell me where he took you… After two years I finally found you… But… I was too afraid of what would happen… So I tried to keep you away and-"  
"Marik." Akane finally spoke up, cutting in his speech, as well as confession.  
"Huh?.."  
"Shut up."  
He did exactly what she said. Then just stared at her, waiting. "…I'm not lying…"  
"I know." She said, getting off the bed and making her way to the window, leaving puzzled Marik sit on the bed. _I knew there was something more to that magic wand of his… I don't doubt him, I've seen the magic myself… I'm supposed to hate him, but… Hey, I never lie to myself, I miss him too. It's not like I can delete all the good things that happened between us… I guess they sort of make up for the bad times… And now I know he didn't mean me harm. I know he's not lying, I've known him for years, I'd notice that. Now I'm only worried about that golden stick he has… And can I just go on and forgive him just like th-_  
"Akane?"  
"I forgive you."  
_Well, there goes that._  
"…what? You're... serious? Just like that?" Marik asked, surprised.  
Aka turned around, facing him.  
"It's not like I can hate you forever… I've missed you…"  
Marik stood up and hugged her. "Ra, is it good to have you back…"  
"You should have just told me… I didn't know the back-story of it all, you know… You f*cking asshole..."  
"Yeah… You're back alright." He said, making them both laugh.

Yet both of them forgot the door was open. "EH?!" they heard Joey's voice, which broke their hug up. "Namu! I thought you were with Aka!"  
Thankfully, he didn't hear Marik's real name. Akane, however, didn't have many options. She took off her hat, and looked at Joey: "Really, Wheeler, I cut my hair, change clothes and you already don't recognize me!"  
"Akane! It's you! Oh man, glad to see ya! But you said you don't duel, and the whole Naomi thing…?" Joey said, with a puzzled face.  
"I know, I know. It's complicated, sorry about that… I lost my duel disk, so I have to be some Naomi now… I'll explain later, you can tell anyone except Kaiba and the rest of the staff, alright Joey?"  
"Huh? Oh, sure!"  
He took it as a hint and left the room, closing the door. Akane turned back at Marik.  
"So, you're helping me?" he asked, smiling.  
"Sure, but it would be nice if I knew what I am helping you with… You never really explained anything to me about your… well, plan, if you have one. I remember you babbling something about _taking over the world_ back at your fancy yacht?" Aka said.  
"That's... pretty much the plan, yes."  
"Yeah, but I mean, how are you going to do so?"  
"Duel monsters."  
Akane burst into laughing.  
"What?"  
It took a while for Aka to stop laughing and ask him: "You are planning to take over the world by _playing cards_?!"  
"…Yeah…"  
"…Oh, you're serious."  
"Akane… Those cards have a lot more power in them than you think… The end of the plan is to get Yugi's millennium puzzle and the two other god cards."  
"Oh right, I remember that kid having that puzzle!"  
Once Marik told her about millennium items and spirits that reside in them. Her memory was really coming in handy.  
"As far as I remember there are 3 god cards… Who has the last one?" Aka asked him.  
Marik took out a card from his deck and showed it to Aka. It was the Winged Dragon of Ra.  
"I do."

* * *

**AN:** Longest chapter so far.  
Good news people! By the next chapter I should have some line-art for Akane. My friend agreed to draw her :) in other news… I watched the abridged series of yugioh.  
MEGA ULTRA CHICKEN GO!  
…review? C: reviews are still very nice!

Also. This chapter in my notebook was so cheesy. Nope. Ain't doing anything lovey-dovey-very out of character yet! :D


	9. fear

**DECISION ROAD  
****Chapter 9/fear**

**Important: **CHECK MY PROFILE FOR AKANE! My friend did some amazing work on her! That is how my OC looks :) soon there will be more of a character shet, this is just the main picture!

* * *

"Duelists and guests, may I have your attention please! Now the first two duelists will be chosen by lottery!"  
"What's the jackpot…" Akane mocked the staff, when they were introducing the selector machine to everyone. It was a big lottery-like machine, shaped like a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
"There are eight balls inside the machine, numbered from 1 to 8, which are all of equal size and weight, so the selector produces results that are 100% random! Does everyone remember his or her number?" the staff member continued.  
Akane's number was 4, and Marik had told her that his number was 5. She didn't know anyone else's number.  
_Hm.. 7 duelists… I wonder who is the 8__th__ one…_she thought.

"We shall now begin selecting the first two duelists!" and the machine was started up.

Number 6. Bakura.  
Number 3. Yugi.

Akane glanced at Marik. He and Bakura were still working together. He was the one who asked Bakura to join the tournament in the first place… She didn't ask how and why, but apparently, he should be some help to his whole taking over the world plan.

"The duel will start shortly! Those not dueling may join us on the upper deck to watch!"

_Oh here we go again… Innocence act to the rescue…_  
"So why all the fuss? What's around Bakura's neck?" Marik asked the other, acting oblivious. But she knew she has to keep up with it, so Aka acted just as interested.  
She also knew that Marik and Bakura are talking to each other telepathically, through 'mind link'… _Or whatever that thing is called… I wonder what they are talking about… Bakura doesn't seem like a very good duelist to me… In fact, he's not even fighting back much…_  
Then Akane noticed Marik. He seemed frustrated, so she had to pinch him to make him come back to the real world, before he attracted anyone else's attention. For once she wanted to have a millennium item, just so she could hear them. Bakura was losing, and she didn't know if it was a plan or not…  
Seeing Marik's face – not everything was going according to plan…  
Right after Yugi summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon to the field, it was time for Plan B.  
_…Odion?.. Damnit, Marik… You shouldn't have involved him in this whole thing at all… WHOA. Bakura…_  
"Listen carefully. Bakura is now under control of the millennium rod and will do whatever I tell him to. And I shall prove it by freeing your friend's mind!" Odion said to Yugi.  
_What?! But… Marik has the millennium rod…_ she glanced behind his back. It was right there. Which could only mean that Odion's millennium rod was fake – Marik would not give him the real thing. He also made Odion lie again.  
As Bakura freed his host, Ryou fell to the ground.  
"Without the spirit of the ring your friend is weak" Odion continued, "You may want to reconsider your attack… The devastation of Slifer's attack could make his condition even worse…" and he left.

Akane glanced at Marik again. Now he was smirking. Bakura's host was injured, and there was no way Yugi would attack his friend. How does she know that? Tea's friendship speeches got to her ears as well.

But suddenly Marik's mood screwed up again.  
"I'm back, Yugi!" Bakura said. "I still need this body… So if you plan on using your card, why don't you use it now?!"

_What… Is going on… Everyone keeps changing their minds…_

As Bakura was blasted by Slifer, Yugi was announced as the winner of the duel. It seemed like Marik didn't care if he ruined his cover, he stomped back to his room on the blimp. Akane had nothing more to do but to follow him.  
As soon as she closed the door behind them both, he started ranting.  
"Akane, is it possible to murder a spirit?! It would be really handy right now!"  
"No, Marik, it is not possible… Calm the f*ck down… I knew the guy was no use…" she dropped herself on the bed. She was browsing through her mp3 player. Marik had given it back to her the same day. "Just forget about him, I'm sure there are other ways of getting Yugi's puzzle and god card…"  
"I can't forget it!" Marik continued, "I want to murder him! How can he be such a son of a b-"  
Aka sighed, pressed 'play' and was happy that Marik's nagging was replaced by her music. She wished that this plan of his ended as soon as possible… It's not like it was her idea to take over the world. _I just want to go home…_  
Suddenly her earphones were pulled out of her ears. Marik was holding them and looking at her. "Were you even listening?.." he asked.  
"To the part about how Bakura can be such a son of a… something, I'm guessing bitch. Yes."  
"Akaneee… Thanks…" he sat down on the bed.  
"Oh come on. You'd get bored too if I started ranting on someone you barely know or care about…"  
"I guess you're right…" he gave Akane her earphones back and she once again got lost in her music. She felt Marik lay on the bed as well, and as she glanced at him, she saw him staring at the ceiling, thinking about something deeply.  
_I really, really want to go home…_she thought, closing her eyes again.

It did not take long until she felt him get off the bed. Akane stopped the music. "What happened?"  
"The guy on the TV spoke up. He announced the next two duelists. Joey and Marik." He said.  
"Oh! You're going to duel?!"  
"Akane… You're forgetting one thing…"  
"What?"  
"I'm Namu…"  
That's right. Odion will be dueling. Not Marik, but Odion. "Come on." He said, heading out the door. Akane once again followed him. _I sometimes feel like a servant following him around like that. (sigh) I just hope nothing happens to Odion because of all this… He is Marik's brother… How can he treat Odion like that…_

But her wish for Odion being safe didn't come true. He could have won. He really could have. But Marik just had to command Odion to use…his god card? But neither of them had anything to do with Odion after Marik showed her that card…unless…  
Aka, wide-eyed, looked at Marik. _What are you doing?! Odion will anger the gods if he uses a copy of the Winged Dragon of Ra!_ She gave him a begging look, but Marik ignored it.

And Akane was right. The copy **did** anger the gods! She took a step forward. Aka wanted to yell, she wanted to tell Odion to get off the field and forget what Marik said. She looked back at Marik – his eyes were just as terrified. A storm, out of nowhere… Lightning hitting the dueling field…  
_Odion, you have to get down from there! Just get-!_  
Lightning struck Odion.  
Akane's heart almost stopped.

/~~~/

"Hey Odion, can you help me with this kite? I'm supposed to put these parts together, but I don't know how…"  
"Why don't you ask Master Marik, miss Aka?"  
"I don't want him to know that I can't do it…"  
"And why is that?"  
"I just… don't… So will you help me?"  
"Hahah, sure, miss Aka!"

/~~~/

_Odion…_  
Memories were repeating in Aka's head. He wasn't just a brother to Marik… He was like a brother to her, too. Odion was still lying on the ground, motionless. The storm clouds had cleared out. Joey was already standing, but Akane didn't give a damn about Joey – she got on the dueling field and ran straight to Odion. "Wake up…" she dropped on her knees beside him, "Please wake up, Odion…" she whispered. To her surprise, he opened his eyes. "Odion!"  
"Hey, you okay, man?!" Joey and some others ran to Odion as well. Seeing that he is waking up, Joey asked: "Now why don't you tell us who you really are?"  
Odion spoke up.  
"My name…is Odion… And that… Is the real Marik…" Odion lift his hand up and pointed to his brother.  
Aka looked at Marik. He was holding his head, as if having a headache, worse than ever… _Ma…rik…?_  
Odion spoke up again, taking her attention: "I cannot… Hold back his… Darkness any…more…" and Odion passed out.

The scream Akane heard coming out of Marik's mouth was the one she could never forget.

A dark laugh came from him. He looked at Aka, making her stumble backwards. "It's…you…" Her face was full of fear.  
"Indeed it is… Long time no see, Akane…"  
"What's going on here?! What do you want?!" the pharaoh asked.  
"Almost the same thing my weaker side couldn't achieve… The world - mine… Your soul - in the shadows… And most importantly… Her soul in the shadows too!" Marik pointed at Akane. No, it wasn't Marik. It was his yami.  
"Get away from me!" she yelled and ran. Ran as fast and as far as she could. Even if the blimp wasn't big, there still had to be places to hide. She ran back to her room, grabbed her things and stormed back out.  
_I'll sleep on the ground or outside if I have to, but I have to be as far as possible from that… __**thing**__…_  
Marik's darker side. Yami Marik. It was the thing that Akane feared more than anything in the world. Thoughts and memories about him only made her run faster. She was running through corridors, searching for a place to hide.  
Until a pair of hands caught her. Akane started screaming, but stopped after she heard a woman's voice. "Miss Akane! Please calm down! I'm Marik's sister!"

Aka spun around. A young Egyptian woman was looking at her.  
"Please hide me!" were the only words Akane could think of at the moment.  
"You can stay in my room for as long as you want. Please, come inside. I will explain everything."

Maybe trusting a psychopath's sister was not the best idea at the moment. But Odion was never evil, so might as well… There was not much more to do. Akane dropped her bag on the ground and sat on the edge of the woman's bed.  
"My name is Ishizu." The woman started, without much waiting, "I know what happened, Akane."  
"How do you… know my name?" Aka asked, only after that noticing the necklace she has. "The millennium necklace!"  
Ishizu only nodded.  
"Odion used to hold back Marik's dark side… Now that he is too weak, you are the only one who keeps Marik away from disappearing completely, Akane! You are his only hope!"

* * *

**AN:** DON'T FORGET TO CHECK MY PROFILE FOR AKANE'S LOOKS! About the chapter… Wow I hope this made sense. I replaced Mai with Akane, due to the whole 8 duelist thing. I hate duels, actually… That's the most boring part, so I skipped writing about them much ._. hope you don't mind!  
In other news… Melvin, no! Bad Melvin!  
Once again - longest chapter so far :D close to 2000 words.


	10. hate

**DECISION ROAD  
Chapter 10/hate**

"His only hope?! Ishizu, I am terrified of that monster living inside of him! And I'm even more terrified of it being on the outside…" Aka said, with a desperate look in her eyes.  
"I know, Akane… But you must be brave, you must find a way to get to the real Marik and free him…"

Ishizu told her what really happened the night that Marik's father was killed. Marik's anger against his father was too strong and Odion was too weak. That same day Ishizu was convinced to take Marik to the outside world, the one above their tomb. After they came back, Ishizu noticed some kind of an alarm attached to the trapdoor, leading to the tomb. As they ran back, Odion had already taken the blame. And that's when Marik's dark side was released for the first time.

"…with his last strength, Odion managed to suppress Marik's anger once more, and the dark side went away. But it was too late for our father… And just a few days later, I woke up to an empty home. They were gone, both of them. Along with the millennium rod… I guess that's when Marik met you and your family." Ishizu finished her story.  
"Yeah… And so did his dark side, a while later…" Akane said, making herself shiver from that memory.  
"I know. And I knew where he is all that time. As soon as they left, I took the millennium necklace and did the same. Now fate has brought us all together, here on this blimp… And you are here for a reason too."

Ishizu was right. If Aka won't save Marik, no one will. Besides, THIS is the animal that killed her family. Not Marik. THIS guy. Yami Marik. So not only she has to free her best friend, but also get revenge. She wasn't a saint.  
She raised her eyes. Now the tears were gone. Her look was a mix of hope, belief…and anger.  
Akane really wasn't a saint.

_Okay, sure, I want to save Marik, right, but I wasn't ready for THIS yet… F*ck… Don't start shaking, Aka, don't start shaking… Animals can smell fear…  
_Her thoughts were a complete mess. Riding in an elevator with the person who murdered your whole family wasn't the best thing since sliced bread. She was the next duelist. And so was Yami Marik. She was hiding her face and eyes as much as she could, but she could still feel him looking at her.  
The "ding" sound that the elevator made was like a gift from the heavens. Aka stormed out of the elevator leaving her opponent behind. _Stay calm, Aka, you can do this…_ she continued trying to calm herself down. As they both got into dueling position, Akane looked at the crowd on her right. Nobody was cheering. Not for her, and definitely not for her opponent. Aka couldn't blame them, she didn't explain anything, so basically she was a part of the whole "taking over the world" plan. But Aka's mood brightened up just a little bit when Ishizu joined them. She nodded, making Akane look to her opponent.  
_You're going down, animal._

"Go, Dancing Fairy!" Akane called out, making her monster inflict damage on Yami Marik.  
_Everything is going great… It's only a matter of a few turns, and I might just-_  
Her thought was cut off by a sudden change of environment. Everything around Akane went black, except Yami Marik and a glass triangle…in there, was Marik. The real one. And she could only stare at him, wide-eyed. _Marik…_  
"So, dear, you are going for the win, aren't you? Do you realize that if you DO win, you also lose the chance to save your beloved Marik?" came his dark side's voice.  
"Wh-what?..."  
"Think about it, dear…"  
With that everything came back. Akane was once again on the dueling arena… but now she had no idea what to do.  
"Hey! That's not fair, you're using psychology!" Tea yelled. Maybe she wasn't rooting for Aka, but nobody wanted Marik to win anyway. So it seemed that the crowd of people heard everything too… But Aka was the only one who had the honor to see the visual effects.  
"I was never fair, so shut up you useless girl!" Yami Marik snapped back.  
Akane looked at Ishizu. Her look was just as worried and confused. It's like her necklace started malfunctioning… So Akane closed her eyes.  
"I place one card faced down… And end my turn…"  
Yami Marik smirked. She didn't even look at the card she just placed. Aka was accepting defeat.

"But… holograms aren't… supposed to do that…"  
No. Yami Marik would never let her go that easily. He would not end the duel quickly. He wanted to make Aka suffer.  
She was chained to a stone tablet by his Holding Arms and Holding Legs cards. Even if they were supposed to be holograms… Aka could not even reach her cards, and the Winged Dragon of Ra was on the field, but she could not even find the strength to look at the mighty beast, that was about to attack her.  
_I'm sorry, Marik… I didn't know what else to do…_  
Aka didn't even hear how Yami Marik commanded the Dragon to attack. First, everything just went white. Then – pitch black. Akane didn't feel a thing.

"Now I wonder how would you suffer more… Being here, in the Shadow Realm… or being out in the world, with no Marik by your side and with me owning you and every other person on the planet…." She heard. Opening her eyes, she saw Yami Marik standing beside her, while she was in the same glass triangle she saw before.  
"You're a monster…" she muttered.  
"Why thank you, dear… Yes, you WOULD suffer more in the outside world… You hate me more than anything… Dear Aka, don't you know that hatred only makes evil stronger? Yes, I'll set you free now… Live. Live and hate. Hate everything, Aka…And hate me the most."  
"You…f*cking….MONSTER!" she yelled, punching the triangle and making it break.

Akane shot up, hitting her head to Tea's. She was lying on a bed. Everyone was here, but apparently Tea was closest. "OW!.. Akane! Oh! Guys, she's awake!"  
Everyone rushed to her and started asking if she's okay. When Aka calmed them down, she explained about what just happened in the Shadow Realm.  
"Don't worry. That guy has no chances while Yug is here!" Joey said.  
"So you guys aren't mad at me..?" Aka asked.  
"No, Aka… Ishizu explained everything to us. We're going to help you get Marik back!" Tea said, trying to cheer her up. _After you almost killed the guy with your cookies, thanks…_ But it was not the time for sarcasm.  
"Thanks, guys… So… Where IS Ishizu?"  
"Uh… well about that…"  
"You were out a bit long, Aka…"

* * *

**AN: **well this is a short chapter compared to others... Sorry guys, it's late and I still wanna play some duel monsters with my friend :D doing it is way better than watching. But we should still get into the rules more.

Hey, even though I am writing this just because I love this story, it doesn't mean I don't want reviews D: come on, guys, I wanna know if you are satisfied with the story so far C:


	11. live

**DECISION ROAD  
****Chapter 11/live**

It seemed that Aka's lucky charm used to be Marik. Now that he's not there, all of her luck has faded away…  
"You have got to be kidding me…"  
Akane hit her head to the wall after Ishizu told her she lost against Kaiba. "Ishizu, you really have to get that millennium necklace fixed…"  
"I'm sorry, Akane… It stopped responding to me. I gave it to Yugi, I'm sure he will find a use to it more than I do now…"

Now there weren't many things Akane could do. There's nobody who could save Marik. Yugi didn't count – he was saving the world, not Marik… So now it was all up to fate, and that killed Aka from the inside.  
_What did I do wrong… _she thought, looking up to the sky.

Nighttime. As far as Akane knew, the blimp was heading for Kaiba Corp Island, where the final 4 duels will commence. She couldn't sleep. Not only was she worried about Marik – living with a psycho behind a simple wall wasn't too nice either.  
Aka kept thinking. He can mind control, so why not do that on her? Or just sneak in and murder her in her sleep?  
_Live…_  
Memories of the Shadow Realm were in her head, repeating themselves. If Yami Marik succeeds in his whole taking over the world plan… Aka's life would be miserable. He promised that himself. And she just couldn't get it out of her head.  
_Live… Gah, screw this; I need some fresh air…_

Bad idea.  
The only one's getting "fresh air" were Bakura and Yami Marik. _Now what?! _She thought, hiding in the shadows, trying to be quiet. She didn't get too much entertainment from this duel – it was close to an end. _It's a shadow game… _Aka thought, seeing Bakura's body slowly fade away, and then completely vanish in Ra's flames. Akane thought she saw Marik in those flames as well, but let that thought go soon. _It's getting into my head and making my imagination go way too wild…  
_As Yami Marik picked up the millennium ring that used to belong to Bakura, he suddenly spoke up: "Brave enough to come out?"  
_SHIT, he saw me!_ Aka ran for it as soon as she heard his voice, but was stopped by the millennium rod's force.  
"Don't run." She heard behind her. The voice was getting closer. "I already told you I have no intentions to kill you…" Yami Marik walked past her. "I only might hurt you a little…" he said, as if it was nothing, and as soon as he was a few steps away, the force was gone and Aka fell to the ground. She quickly got back up.  
Yami Marik didn't say a word, he didn't even look back. He simply walked away.  
_Yugi better not let this animal rule the world…_

Aka cautiously head back to her room. The few events took her strength away, and she threw herself on the bed. If she wasn't sleepy before, she sure is now. However, the night is far from over.  
"Akane."  
_Oh god what the hell. This really is getting into my head… I couldn't have heard Ma-  
_"Yes, you did… Your head is really easy to get in to…"  
Aka shot up. There he was. On the edge of her bed. Only he was a bit… transparent.  
"MARIK?!" she screamed.  
"Shh! Go back to thinking, you'll attract unnecessary attention…" he said, hinting to the wall connecting her room with his.  
_You…can hear my thoughts. Well ain't that lovely… I'm going crazy…  
_"You're not going crazy… After my soul was kicked out of my own body, I had to find a place to keep myself until I get it back… And well, sorry, but you seemed like the best choice…"  
_You're in me. That's a bit wrong… Oh what the f*ck, brain… Right. I'm flattered to be your best choice and I'm really happy to see you and all, but now I want to save you even more. I can't have you in my head all the time…  
_"And I want a body of my own… This was a huge mistake in the first place… Akane, when Ishizu was telling you about how my father died, I heard it for the first time too. I haven't seen my sister in years… Well, not until I stole the god cards…"  
_You what?! I thought you-_  
"Not the point! Akane, I didn't even know I HAD this dark side… Now I put so many people in danger…" Marik continued, reminding her about Odion. "I have to get my body back no matter what, and then stop whatever madness I've started…"  
_I'm all up for helping. It's not like that animal would kill me. You heard, right?  
_"I was in the Shadow Realm with you all along."  
_Oh and you show yourself only now?! You realize how worried I was?!_  
"I know, but I didn't want to cause you any stress."  
_*sigh* Alright…so what's the plan?  
_"I guess all we can do is wait. I'll need you to get your hands on the millennium rod somehow. Get some sleep for now, Akane…"  
_You too, if you actually can… _she thought-said and laid back on the bed, closing her eyes.  
"Hey, one more thing…" Marik kept talking.  
_Yeah?  
_"I was there even when you went to the shower. NO REGRETS." She heard him laughing.  
Aka felt her cheeks burn up, but Marik had left her thoughts right after he said that. _F*cking Ishtar…_

* * *

**AN: **short chapter, but wanted to update before going to sleep! These two chapters (10 & 11) were a single one in my notebook, but I wanted to add some things, and with school being in the way, I couldn't write too long, so they became two!  
Yeah, Marik's a bit OOC at the end, but come on, it's fanfiction, let me have some fun too :'D

&special thanks to SerenePanic, the person who reviews every single new chapter :) ya'll should learn from her! I like reviews :P

&&oh god new keyboard. This will take a while to get used to. Dx


	12. jet

**DECISION ROAD  
Chapter 12/jet**

"WHAT THE F*CK!?" Akane managed to yell, as a powerful earthquake forced her to fall out of her bed. _Wait what… This can't be an earthquake, I'm on a blimp!_ she thought, getting up and starting to panic. She ran out of the room and up the stairs, onto the roof.  
Once again, the roof was not a good idea.  
_When will I learn… What the hell is going on… _she kept thinking, looking at a single jet that was flying around the blimp… and shooting missiles?! "Ohgodwhat-!" Aka managed to scream before the knock back from the missile made her fall to the ground.  
"Naomi! Get inside!" she heard a voice. It was Kaiba's brother, who was looking for everyone. Way to go, Kaiba, letting your brother into the battlefield!  
As Akane (or Naomi, as far as Mokuba's knowledge goes) started standing up, yet another missile hit the blimp, making it shake like hell again, as well as making Mokuba fall over the railings!  
"MOKUBA!" Akane yelled, and for both of their relief, she was quick enough to grab Mokuba's hand. She pulled him up and they both ran down the stairs, to the pilot room.

"Finally! What took you so long?!" Kaiba yelled at them, making them understand that they are the last people to show up.  
"Are you crazy?! Letting your brother out like this?! If it wasn't for me, he'd be DEAD!" Akane yelled back at Kaiba, making him shut up after getting a glare from his little brother.  
"Family stuff later, Kaiba, do something!" Tea yelled. After all, they were being attacked by a jet shooting missiles.  
"Now that everyone is here… I suggest you hold on to something…" Kaiba said, getting into the pilot seat.  
_I really hope he has a license to fly a blim- _Aka started thinking, but was cut off by a change of speed. _Did we just…lose that balloon thing..?_

It appeared so. Kaiba's blimp was now a jet and was flying full speed to Kaiba Corp Island. "But what about the jet that was shoot-"  
***BOOM*  
**"…never mind. Who was that, anyway?" Tea asked, as soon as they returned to normal speed.  
"Rival company. This time they were taking it way too far… I'd sue them, but I just blew up their jet." Kaiba said, letting the pilots back into their work places. "We'll be on Kaiba Corp Island in 15 minutes. Get ready."

Akane went back to her room. She didn't have to get ready. She's been ready for a while now. _Marik? I wonder where is he now…_  
Just as that thought ended, Marik's transparent body was visible, sitting on her bed. "I never left."  
_Oh. You're here… Gah, did you see what happened just now?! This is crazy, man… You have no idea how much I want to go home, for all of this to be over and back to normal…  
_"Believe me, I know… I mean I sit in your head all the time now."  
_Yeah, that's kinda weird too… I miss keeping my thoughts to myself. As well as having some alone time. Especially when it comes to me showering, damnit!  
_Marik smirked. "Akane. I told you. I sit in your head ALL the time. I hear everything you think, no matter how creepy that sounds… So admit it… It's not like you didn't enjoy it at least a bit."  
He vanished.  
_Aw crap… Okay, so thinking about how I used to have a crush on him as a child and that I am again developing feelings for him… Yeah... Thinking about that wasn't the best time…  
"You know I'm still in your head."  
MARIK, GET OUT, THIS IS PERSONAL!  
"I would if I could. But you know the situation."  
_"Duelists and guests, we are landing. Please head to the exit shortly." came out of the speakers.  
_Right. Yami Marik. Millennium rod.  
_Aka head out of her room.

* * *

**AN: **YES, I SKIPPED A WHOLE SIDE PLOT. SUE ME.  
No, guys, really, that side plot sucked, in my opinion. It has no Marik or anything. Well a bit, sure… But eh. I really want to get to the sequel.  
And yes, yet another super short chapter. Forgive me! Borderlands 2 came out; I was waiting for that game SO LONG. I am doing a lot of gaming now, so updates are small and slow… *dodges chair* Right!


	13. jump

**DECISION ROAD  
****Chapter 13/jump**

Akane joined her group of friends and made her way out of the jet, noticing Yami Marik keeping distance from everyone. That was both good and bad. If she wants to get her hands on the millennium rod, she needs him close. Ignoring whatever the tournament staff were saying about some four-way duel, Akane tried thinking of a plan to get the rod. But the only plan was to charge at him and grab it. It's not like anyone were sleeping anytime soon, so Akane could not take it in his sleep. This also means she has very little time. _Marik, don't you have any weak spots I can get to?_ She asked in her thoughts, hoping he would hear her.  
_"Even if I do, there's probably a reason why he calls me his weaker side…"_ Akane heard. He was right. Even if it's the same body, his Yami is way different from Marik.  
_"And remember it's still my body; don't damage it too much…"  
__Well… What the hell are you expecting me to do, politely ask him to give me the rod?!_

But once again, he was right. Whatever scars Yami Marik gets (IF he does…) now will stay on Marik.

She soon found herself inside the Kaiba Corp Tower, and as Kaiba explained, this is where his company was built. And this is where the finals' finals are held. Every one of the last duelists, Kaiba, Yugi, Joey and Yami Marik made their ways to the dueling spots. Only then Akane realized she skipped the whole part with the rules of this duel.  
"Hey, Tea, I kind of dozed off, what's going on here?" she asked.  
As Tea explained how this four-way duel works to Akane, the only fact was stuck in her head – she can't get to the millennium rod now. _I really, really need a better plan than just charging at him when I have a chance…_

"So it's Yugi against Kaiba and Marik against Joey…" Tristan said, after the duel. Sure, Joey was her friend, but at the moment she didn't give a single damn about him. She was becoming more impatient with every single moment – now Akane had to wait another duel until she can get to Yami Marik.  
_"You seem confident. I'd like to remind you that you still don't have a plan." _came Marik's voice in her head.  
_I know. I guess there won't be one… I mean there's not much else I can do but to charge at him.  
"He will just use the powers of the rod and stop you…"  
Not unless I sneak up on him.  
"Good luck with that… I thought you've been calling him an animal because of a reason. He'll feel you there."  
Hmm… Okay, but can spirits like him get confused?  
"Uh… what do you mean? I... guess so?"  
Good.  
"Why can't I still see a plan in your head?"  
I don't need one. I just need some alone time with him.  
_Marik was a spirit now, and boy was he confused.

"Poor Joey…" Akane said, after seeing him lose the duel. Unlike the others, Yami Marik didn't bother banishing him to the Shadow Realm – this shadow game made him suffer enough to pass out completely. She glared at him as he was walking away. If not for the next duel, she could have had a chance. _I get that this is a tournament, but come on, a little break maybe?! _she thought angrily. It was Yugi and Kaiba dueling, but Yami Marik seemed to be interested in this duel, and Akane could not possibly attack him under such circumstances. The staff would accuse her of being violent.

_So many duels… I am really losing my patience._ Akane thought, as Kaiba lost against Yugi. _Will I EVER get this chance?! Now Yami Marik will have to duel Yugi! Or…?_  
The chance was finally there. Joey, who had waken up earlier, provoked Kaiba enough to get a duel from him, for 3rd place. Which means this was an open window for Akane to get to the millennium rod. She followed Yami Marik with her eyes – thank Ra he had no interest in this duel and made his way to the top of the duel tower. _You've picked the wrong time to admire the view, animal…_ Akane though, making her way to the same elevator.  
_"Be careful…" _she heard Marik in her head again.  
_It's not the time to be careful._

Akane reached the floor before the top of the tower and then took the stairs, so the elevator's "ding" noises would not blow her cover. As she appeared at the top, she saw Yami Marik standing not too far from the edge, but not too far from the middle of the tower either.  
_"Oh dear Ra. Akane, please don't tell me that you will do what I see in your head now."  
Watch me.  
"IT'S A DEADLY FALL! YOU'RE CRAZY!"  
So is he._

Akane ran straight for Yami Marik. As he turned around, she was close enough to grab the millennium rod and slide under him, then get up and run further.  
"And where will you run no-?!"  
He could not finish the sentence.  
Akane jumped over the railing.  
She spun around in the air.  
Threw the rod back at Yami Marik, and yelled:  
"SAVE ME!"  
And seconds later she could feel the force of the millennium rod lifting her back up to the tower.

As she was set down back on the tower's top, right in front of the puzzled Yami Marik, she looked at him.  
"Don't want me dead? Here, let me make you rethink that!"  
With that, Akane kicked Yami Marik in the crotch and grabbed the rod.  
_He's still human! _she thought._  
"THAT'S MY BODY YOU'RE HITTING."  
And I just risked mine to-UMPH!  
_Even if Yami Marik was in pain, he still managed to trip Akane with his leg and get the rod back in his hand. "F*ck!" she muttered.  
"You'll regret this just as much as I'll enjoy it!" he yelled, standing back up.  
Akane turned around, still on the ground. He was pointing the rod at her, with a face so mad…  
_Oh dear… I'm in trouble.  
_"_RUN."_

But nobody is this fast. Those were the last words Akane heard in her head before being thrown to the closed elevator's doors by the force of the rod, and passing out from such hit.  
The plan was good, but not good enough.

* * *

**AN: **I forced myself to have a break from Borderlands 2 and write. So yay! It's coming close to an end of this story, as well as close to the start of the sequel, woot! :'D  
Also Aka was all ninja here. I like that.  
And also skipping duels as usual, for the love of Ra, I am not writing stuff like "and then he placed that trap card", that's insane! :c


	14. destroy

**DECISION ROAD  
****Chapter 14/destroy**

"Akane… I wish you could only hear me now… Or what's left of me… I know I've apologized before, but I guess I didn't tell you everything… I didn't tell you how much I wanted to turn time back, just spend more time with you… Even if I got you back for just a few days, you reminded me of what I used to be and what I used to have… You know, out of all the things I've lost… I'll miss you the most."

Akane's eyes shot open. Once again she was laying in her room, back on the jet.  
_That was Marik's voice… Wait. Marik?!  
_But her head was silent.  
_He's gone…_

Akane got out of her bed, thinking how long she was out. The last thing she remembers is Yami Marik throwing her to a wall. She looked outside her window, where she could clearly see the duel tower. _Oh no…_ she thought, seeing a dark cloud surrounding the top… _I only know two people capable of doing this… And only one of them could be dueling…_  
***thump*, **she heard.  
_What in the world?..  
_Akane cautiously went to the door of her room. Even if the main danger was on the tower, she was expecting anything. But what she saw only gave her hope.  
"Odion!" she yelled, seeing him trying to walk. _Trying_ isn't even a word strong enough to describe his walking – the guy was very, very weak.  
"Miss Akane… You are okay…" he said, as she was rushing to help him. She took his arm and put it over her shoulder to help him walk.  
"More or less…" she said, feeling pain in her back, which was most likely from the hit she took, "I'll fill you in on what's happening later, Odion, right now we have to get to that duel tower… Or this might be the last time we'll ever see or hear Marik… the real one…"

Akane didn't know just how she would help by dragging herself and Odion to the tower, but there was no way she could sit around, not knowing what's going on. And she remembered, that Odion used to suppress the evil inside Marik, or, well, at least everyone here says so.  
As they were heading to the elevator of the tower, Odion spoke up:  
"Miss Akane… I may sound crazy right now, but Master Marik was the reason why I could get back on my feet… I… heard him talking to me, just a few minutes ago…"  
"That makes two of us." she said, making hope appear in Odion's eyes as well.

The annoying _ding_ sound was there again. As the elevator doors opened, Akane had another image burned into her memory.  
She saw Yami Marik merged with the Winged Dragon of Ra… while the real Marik was almost no more. There was only a part of his face left, which was tired, upset and given up.  
This was the worst shadow game so far.

Everyone was staring at both Akane and Odion, yelling their names, but she could not hear them. She could not see that the Pharaoh and Yugi were in the same situation. She could not see Ishizu, who was more worried than anyone there. All Akane could see was Marik, Odion and the animal who started this whole madness.  
She felt lightness on her shoulder. Odion started walking towards the dueling arena, trying to talk some sense into Marik. He was thrown backwards by the force of the millennium rod, just like Akane was before.  
Odion got up and started doing the same thing. "Master Marik, you've created this evil, so you can destroy it as well!" he yelled, right before Yami Marik threw him backwards again.  
But Akane just stood there. This was going nowhere. As Odion was getting up again and walking to the same spot, Akane stopped him.  
_It wasn't Odion holding Marik's dark side away…  
_She gave Odion a look, which was saying that he should stay out of this.  
_…and it wasn't Ishizu…  
_Aka took a few steps forward, catching the real Marik's attention.  
_…it was ME…  
_"I'm not afraid of you." she said to Yami Marik, making him even madder than he was before.  
_…and his dark side is here because I was scared…_

Then she looked to Marik.  
_…and after what I've been through… Being scared is not an option._

"ISHTAR, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER." Akane yelled at Marik. "You can't just leave me like this! Do you want me to become a personal slave of your dumbass alter ego over there?! Yeah, I don't think you do, so how about you start doing something useful?! For what I've been through with you, you owe me at least a single date, Marik! And you kind of need a body to attend to a date, for your information! SO GET TO WORK."

Her words were followed by silence, and silence was followed by comments, such as "I…guess that was encouraging?" and "Did she just ask him out?", and THAT was followed by Yami Marik's groaning.  
_It's…working… _she thought. _Marik is fighting back…_

"Pharaoh!" everyone heard a familiar voice, coming out of Marik's body. "Attack, now! I can't hold my dark side for long!"  
"No, don't!" Yami Marik yelled, trying to fight back.  
"NOW!"  
"No!"  
"Attack me now!"

They were fighting inside a single body, making the Pharaoh hesitate. "Pharaoh…" Akane spoke up, "this may just be the last chance to save Marik. You'll have to trust him."  
"Right." he nodded, turning back to his opponent and declaring an attack, destroying the Winged Dragon of Ra, that Yami Marik had merged with, creating a blinding light and a lot of smoke at the same time.

As the light was gone, and the smoke was fading away, Akane could hear Ishizu's whisper "Brother…". The Pharaoh might have blasted Marik away into the Shadow Realm just now.  
_Please tell me it worked… _Akane thought, getting ready for anything, waiting for the smoke to fade away enough.

Seconds later a familiar figure standing on the dueling field was visible. For everyone's relief, the crazy hair was gone, and, according to Joey, "his face looks a lot more normal now".  
"Marik… you're alright…" Akane whispered to herself, dropping on the floor. Ishizu rushed to her immediately. "I'm fine, Ishizu, I'm just really tired…"

But the duel was not over yet. Marik, apparently, had a single life point left. "Pharaoh… I'm sorry. For everything I've done to you and your friends. I came into this world with a duty to help you and I did the exact opposite. Well maybe it's not too late to fix it yet."  
With that, Yami Marik was back on the field. Or, well, his eye, in the place where Marik used to be.  
"Marik, wait! Stop! We could rule the world together, just listen to me, you're making a huge mistake!" he begged.  
"No." Marik said, "For once, I'm doing something right."  
He lifted his hand over his duel disk, forfeiting the duel and making his life points disappear… along with his dark side.

Most of the people there ran to Yugi, as soon as he was announced the winner of this duel. But Akane…  
_Hell, I suddenly feel full of energy.  
_Aka quickly got up and ran. She got on the dueling field and rushed to Marik. When she got close enough, she saw how exhausted he was. But he had enough energy to pull her into a kiss.  
It was short, but it was something Aka would never forget.  
"To hell with being friends, I wanted to do that for a while now…" he said, after.  
"Yeah, I think this will be easy to get used to." Aka said, laughing a bit. "Man… I miss being happy…"  
Ishizu and Odion showed up moments later, along with the Pharaoh and the others.  
Marik gave him the strongest card in his deck – the Winged Dragon of Ra: "Pharaoh, you need this as well as the ancient scriptures carved into my back." He spun around with his back facing the Pharaoh and took off his shirt.  
_Aaaand there's my reward. _Akane thought, smiling and admiring the view of shirtless Marik. She was human, after all…  
To her disappointment, Marik put his shirt back on, and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Kaiba:  
"Alright you geeks, as much as I _enjoy_ your little welcome back party, I have to tell you that this tower will self destruct in one hour."  
"SAY WHAT?!" everyone yelled in a chorus.  
"Yeah… Get on the jet."

Nobody was in the mood for exploding, so everyone quickly made their way to the jet, except for Kaiba and Mokuba.  
"We have our own private jet here! So see you guys later!" Mokuba said, waving, "And thanks again for saving me back on the blimp, _Naomi_!" he winked, making Aka chuckle.

The rest of them made their way back to the non-private jet.  
_Everyone is going back to their own lives… And we will soon be home, where I wanted to go back to for a while now… Hm, I have to say, this was an interesting adventure. _she thought.  
A moment later Marik made his way to Aka and hugged her.  
"Thank you." he said.  
"If this is your way of saying thank you, then you'll have to go on acting a bit gay, hugging everyone. Couldn't have done it without them…"  
"You never change… Glad to have you back…" he said, smiling.  
"You too, Marik…"  
"…Hey, did you seriously ask me out back there?"  
"Well, one of us had to do it sooner or later!" she said, making them both laugh.

After a long trip, it was sure nice to be back at Domino City. Akane, Marik, Ishizu and Odion once again thanked everyone – both for saving Marik, saving the world and showing them the way back to the docks. Marik's yacht was still there, and they all had an even longer trip ahead – back to Egypt.  
"Bye guys! We promise to visit someday!" Akane yelled, as they were sailing away. Hearing them yell their good-bye's made her sad – these people helped her out more than she could ever thank them for.  
Aka didn't feel like going inside yacht and stayed on the deck, until Marik showed up.  
"I was showing Ishizu how to steer the yacht, Odion needs some rest…" he said, leaning on the railing beside her.  
"About time you started treating him as your brother…" she said, "So… What now?"  
"Well… I don't know, really. We could actually start living. I guess going back to Egypt is the first step."  
"Are you sure about Egypt? I mean… I liked Domino. Nice city. I know it more than Egypt, knowing that because of a certain someone I was living in Italy for two years." she smirked at Marik.  
"Oh come on, I said-"  
"Marik, I'm joking, calm down!" she laughed.  
"Well… Domino seems nice, yeah. We could actually move here." He stopped, then looked at her. "Roomies, Aka?"  
Aka smiled. "Roomies!.. Wait, what did you just call me?"  
"Aka… I thought you didn't like it when I called you by you full-"  
"Well now I do." She said, making Marik chuckle.  
"Alright, _Akane,_ I'll go check up on Ishizu before she crashes us."

He left her on the deck. The sun was setting, and Aka was just admiring the view. After what she's been through, this relaxation is what she needed.  
_My imagination is going way too wild after this… It's like I just heard an evil laugh inside my head. Right._ she thought, turning around and heading inside the yacht.

"_Or maybe it wasn't your imagination, my dear?"_

Akane froze.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: **FINALLY. I can finally go write the sequel! It's just that I have so many ideas for the sequel and asdfghjk :'D  
Well, my dear readers, I am super happy that you stayed with me this whole time! Reviews of the whole story are appreciated , it will only make the sequel better!  
Thank you to all my reviewers, and to the silent readers – it's not too late to say what you think :)

The sequel, _Dark Highway,_ will be out in no time! So check back soon!

Once again, THANK YOU ALL! :3


End file.
